Holly Cullen
Holly Renesmee Cullen is the daughter of Eddie and Chloe Cullen. She is the first born of Eddie Cullen and the first child to be born in her generation with the Cullen surname. She is one of the main characters of Forever After. Personality and Description Holly is very carefree and grew up to be a 'wild child'. She cares deeply for those close to her, especially her sisters and William Black. As a child she was described as extremely angelic, she has slightly tanned skin, setting her apart from her sisters, with brown long hair and brown eyes. She is tall and slim as an adult and has very defined facial features. Residence and Nationality Nationality : '''American '''Place of Birth : '''USA '''Accent : British (currently) American (previously) Mother Language : '''English '''Main Language : '''English '''Second Languages : '''N/A '''Other Languages : '''Italian, Spanish, French '''Current Residence : '''London, UK '''Past Residence : '''USA Name Hollys first name was after her mothers childhood friend and cousin and because she was born on Christmas Day. Her middle name is from her paternal aunt Renesmee Cullen. Abilities Holly went through her childhood and her early adulthood without knowing her ability, it was assumed she didnt have one. However later on it was mentioned she is a tracker like her mother. Only she can track objects. She has been able to track one person and that is her sister Avia. Renesmee's Forever Holly was born at the end of Renesmee's Forever after her parents have their wedding and honeymoon on Isle Isabella. Holly is born on Christmas day in the Cullen home in La Push. Forever After In Forever After Holly is a main character. It shows her relationship with her family and cousins. It also tells the story of her love life, first to Phoenix, then Jason and Christian. Living in Paradise Holly is mentioned a few times in this story but only appears at the end. Jacob says towards the beginning that he thinks Beth looks like Holly as a child. Holly appears in the second to last chapter but has no dialogue. Minor Stories and One-Shots Extras Holly appears in one extra in Eddie's POV. It shows Holly's wedding to Christian. See Stories. Relationships Christian Wright (husband/mate) Holly and Christian first met in Forever After, Holly took Christian to a club in the city and the two kissed. However since Holly was with Jason at the time they decided it was best to stay friends. After Holly's breakup with Jason Holly moved to the UK and spent the next few years with Christian and his family. The two became close and eventually started a relationship. They married in 2050. Jason Uley (ex-boyfriend/best friend) Jason was Holly's ex. They began as friends with benefits as they both didnt want to start a relationship, especially knowing it would eventually end if Jason ever imprinted. Despite their friendship they fell in love, not telling each other for months until finally deciding to try a relationship. Not long after their real relationship started Jason imprinted on Erin, thus ending his and Holly's relationship. Holly was heartbroken and devastated. She even left the country to avoid him whilst she grieved. It took her over a year to get over Jason but during that time they kept in contact and still remained friends. On Holly's return to the states the two embraced like old times and fell into their friendship before they started sleeping together. Holly remains close to Jason and befriends his imprint Erin, becoming her only real family and becoming the godmother and aunt to their son Aaron. Erin Benson (best friend) Erin is the imprint of Jason Uley, Holly's best friend. She befriended Erin when she returned to the states, Erin and Holly immediately became friends and its often mentioned how alike they are. Whilst Erin is pregnant Holly becomes her closest friend and even family. Holly went with her to doctors appointments, shopping etc when Jason couldnt. Erin and Jason made Holly their sons godmother. William Black (best friend/cousin) William is Hollys best and closest friend. They have been best friends since their birth and throughout their childhood. They were the 'first borns' of the next generation of Cullens, because their parents were all so close friends they inevitably spent a lot of time together. Both their families are extremely close. William is more like Holly's brother than friend. He looks out for her, protects her and other than her sisters is the first to know anything that happens in her life. Avia Cullen (sister) Avia is Hollys little sister. Holly loves her sister very much and begged her parents for years for a younger sibling. Avia was born 'for' Holly when she was 10 years old. Holly adored and protected her sister from birth. The two are extremely close. They are just like regular sisters in that they fight and dont get along but in the end they'd die for each other. Lidiya and Anelie Balev (Luna Bambini sisters) Lidiya and Anelie are Holly's sisters through their Luna Bambini telepathy trait. Lidiya has been there from Holly's birth and instantly became friends. Lidiya cared for Holly as she grew and Holly was Lidiya's first sense of family again after her family died. Holly, Avia, Lidiya and Anelie are the closest of the Luna Bambini Children as they are the eldest. Teddy Cullen (brother) Teddy is Holly's little brother. He was born many decades after her but the two are linked through telepathy. Whilst Holly was not around during his childhood they were always talking with their telepathy. Phoenix (ex-boyfriend) Phoenix was Holly's first boyfriend. She loved him very much until he turned vicious and tried to rape her. She left him and he disappeared. Later on he met Holly's sister Avia again and tried to attack her, Christian saved her and threatened Phoenix to stay away. Family '''The Cullens Holly is extremely close to her biological family the Cullens. She was often there as she grew up and prefered her vampire relatives to her human ones, where as Avia preferred the other way around. Children of the Luna Bambini The Children of the Luna Bambini are all linked together by telepathy, so Holly refers to many of those as her siblings. Although not directly related they are of the same species. Appearances and Chapter POVs Renesmee's Forever Forever After Living in ParadiseCategory:Cullens Category:Generation 4 Category:BNC Category:Luna Bambini Category:Complete Category:Wrights